ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Madoushi
Madoushi, (魔導師 literally means sorceror/sorceress, real name unknown, known also as Soo Yung in the English dub version of the movie), is a character in the anime universe of Cardcaptor Sakura, playing an antagonistic role in Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie as a vengeful spirit wishing to destroy Clow Reed, her former lover. Appearance Madoushi is a young Chinese woman in her twenties or thirties, dressed in the style of a few hundred years ago. She has red makeup over her eyes, and lipstick as well. She has long black hair, tied in an old Chinese style, and wears a golden fan hairpiece with a circular green gemstone and a pair of wings on either side of it. She wears a long cream-coloured flowing skirt, and orange and red traditional Chinese dress over top, with sleeves so long they fall past her hands. Her most notable feature are a pair of silver-coloured ribbons. As a spirit she maintains her young appearance. Personality Imprisoned in a watery dimension by Clow Reed for many years had her effects on Madoushi. Beforehand she was a loving and caring woman, falling in love with Clow Reed and was taught how to perform magic and sorcery. However, she began abusing her magic for corrupted purposes, leading to a confrontation with Clow Reed who imprisoned her in another dimension as punishment. This made Madoushi very much obsessed with revenge, waiting many years for the chance to exact vengeance on Clow Reed, yet maintained some form of longing to see him again. She has a short temper, and can easily grow impatient, as seen when she demands to know where Clow Reed when Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li appear in her dimension. Despite her anger and vengeful desires, she displays a sense of sadness and inner-turmoil, and has a compassionate side as well. She has strong perceptive abilities, but is unable to recognise Clow Reed's magical energy from Sakura's. Relationships Clow Reed For a time, Madoushi was Clow Reed's lover. According to Cerberus, the two met and fell in love instantly, Clow Reed believing she was mature and wise enough to be taught magic. While their romantic relationship is limited in detail, Clow Reed expressed disappointment during a confrontation with her over the abusive use of her magic, leading to a battle and Madoushi's imprisonment. Madoushi became bitter and vengeful, feeling betrayed by her lover (this also makes her unaware that she was already dead). However, as a spirit she still displayed hints of loving Clow Reed despite what he had done to her, Sakura Kinomoto commenting that perhaps Clow Reed did not intend to imprison her forever. Sakura Kinomoto Unaware of Clow Reed's death, Madoushi mistakes Sakura for him due to their similar magical energy, and tries to ensnare in prophetic dreams and luring her into her dimension with two birds which double as her ribbons. Upon properly meeting Sakura, Madoushi becomes enraged at her presence and aggressive attacks her throughout the movie, deciding to exact her revenge upon Sakura for wielding the Clow Cards. However, she is touched by Sakura's apologetic comments regarding Clow Reed's intentions, and Madoushi realize that she still loves him, eventually leading to her spirit moving on to the afterlife. Sakura's kind words manage to soften Madoushi, who apologises for her actions against Sakura, returning her captured friends after she moves on. Powers and Abilities Sorcery Skills - Trained by Clow Reed to learn and master the ways of magic and sorcery, Madoushi displayed a great deal of power, although she lack the ability to tell the differences between similar magical energies, and the power to escape the dimension she was imprisoned in. She can grow stronger by absorbing the powers of others, generating a red aura in the process. She is also semi-immortal, being a spirit, and can float in midair. Water Manipulation - Madoushi displays a mastery over water manipulation, usually attacking with water projectiles former in her sleeved hand out of balls of water. Being in a water-based dimension attributed to her power, allowing her to summon a tsunami to attack Sakura and Syaoran. In Hong Kong, she can generate great amounts of water from the air, attempting to drown Sakura by trapping her inside a flooded skyscraper. She can imprison others in solid orbs of water. Birds - Madoushi wears two flowing ribbons which are animate and can transform into a pair of identical silver birds which she uses to lure Sakura into her dimension. As the ribbons, they can be utilised to bind victims. Madoushi repeatedly uses the birds/ribbons to lure Sakura into her dimension. Prophetic Dreams - Madoushi displays an ability to enter and control another person's dreams. She performs this ability throughout the movie until she is fully introduced, slowly revealing herself to Sakura and using her ribbons as bait to ensnare Sakura. Upon achieving this, Madoushi attacks and wounds Sakura using the ribbons by binding Sakura's arm, leaving a burn mark on her arm from the ribbons in real life. History Life Madoushi lived in Hong Kong around the time Clow Reed created the Clow Cards in the city. She acted as a fortune teller, foreseeing a person's future through water. However, her predictions attracted Clow Reed who disputed her claims, leading to a number of battles between the two until he imprisoned Madoushi. Beforehand, he gave her a hairpiece for her birthday. Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie After years of waiting, Madoushi senses what she thinks is Clow Reed's magical energy but it is actually Sakura's, who became in possession of the Clow Cards. Madoushi uses dreams and forces events so Sakura can win a trip to Hong Kong. Sakura arrives in the city with Tomoyo Daidōji, brother Toya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro and Cerberus, Madoushi repeatedly haunting her with dreams. Whilst visiting Bird Street, Sakura spots the two birds who appeared in her dreams and pursues them to an old well. Madoushi hypnotises Sakura, but Syaoran Li, a descendant of Clow Reed, arrives to stop her. Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie A day later, Sakura is again lured by the birds, this time into an old antique store where she and Cerberus find an old book with a drawing of Madoushi and the well. Madoushi successfully hypnotises Sakura into opening the book, transporting her and her companions into her dimension. Madoushi is surprised and enraged by Sakura's presence, and a battle follows between her and Syaoran but he is captured by her. Sakura escapes the dimenson with Cerberus and Tomoyo. Sakura discovers the well is another entrance to the dimension, confronting Madoushi once again. Madoushi escapes to Hong Kong, confronting Sakura. She discovers Clow Reed passed away and angrily attempts to drown Sakura, but fails when the latter uses The Arrow to escape. Sakura approaches Madoushi, relating to Madoushi's feeling of loss with her own (presumably referencing to her deceased mother). Madoushi asks once again if Clow Reed is actually dead to which Sakura confirms it. As Sakura cries, Madoushi begins to dissolve into water droplets, accepting her lover's fate and decides to join him in the afterlife. Before vanishing, she apologises for her actions and returns Sakura's kidnapped friends to her. Sakura picks up Madoushi's hairpiece but it dissolves in her hands, Madoushi laid to rest. Cardcaptors In Cardcaptors, she bumped accidentally into Clow Reed and the two instantly fell in love then and there. It is unknown where Madoushi was around during the creation of the Clow Cards, but she was aware of them, and presumably Cerberus and Yue. During their relationship, Clow Reed taught her how to master sorcery and magic. Eventually she began using the magic for evil purposes, offering Clow Reed a chance to rule the land, but he refused and imprisoned her. Trapped for what she believed to be forever, Madoushi tried to escape and summon Clow Reed but unknowingly died, lingering on as a spirit. Clow Reed passed away, although Madoushi remained unaware of this. The Water Dimension The unnamed dimension Madoushi is trapped in serves as a main location in the movie. It resembles a large rundown chamber flooded with water, and large stone columns placed across the room with a glass room reflecting light into the room. The dimension seems to spread beyond the room into a mishmash of other dimensions, but they have a water element to them. Madoushi spent many years in the dimension, beyond death, waiting for Clow Reed to release her. She can control the water in this dimension, imprisoning several characters in watery orbs which she absorbs to escape the dimension. There are at least three entrances to the dimension: An old book, a well, and Madoushi's hairpiece although this is only in the English dub.Cardcaptors the Movie Trivia *Despite Clow Reed's reincarnation into Eriol Hiiragizawa, it seems he did not plan to free Madoushi from her prison. *Madoushi's English voice actor Nicole Oliver also voices Meiling Li in the English dub of the show. References Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters